


Если бы Стива спросили

by AppleOfYourEye



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Artist Steve Rogers, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Trailer, Boys In Love, Bucky Barnes Is a Good Bro, Civil War Fix-It, Endgame, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Fucking, Fluff, Healthy Relationships, M/M, Mechanic Tony Stark, Oral Sex, Post-Endgame, Protective Steve Rogers, Protective Tony Stark, Romance, Sex, Slash, Steve Rogers-centric
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 00:24:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17970917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AppleOfYourEye/pseuds/AppleOfYourEye
Summary: Танос повержен, всех развеянных им вернули к жизни, команда Мстителей воссоединилась — и некоторые ее члены даже выстраивают романтические отношения друг с другом.





	Если бы Стива спросили

**Author's Note:**

> Бета — [kshika](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kshika/pseuds/kshika).
> 
> Изначально задумывалось как PWP, но в итоге обросло концептом: идеальный эндгейм + здоровые отношения.
> 
> Главный пейринг, конечно, Стив Роджерс/Тони Старк. Фоном — Баки Барнс/Наташа Романова, также упоминается Ванда Максимова/Вижен.
> 
> Фик [Первый (не)последний раз](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18165515) может при желании восприниматься как пропущенная сцена к этому фику, но это не задумывалось как серия, так что есть расхождения.
> 
> Также опубликовано на [фикбуке](https://ficbook.net/readfic/7969196).
> 
> Публикация на других ресурсах:  
> Разрешено копирование текста с указанием автора/переводчика и ссылки на исходную публикацию (фикбук или ао3)

      Если бы Стива попросили описать Тони Старка один словом, Стив сказал бы — «порыв». Потому что Тони такой Тони: если ему внезапно взбрело в голову оптимизировать настройки таймера на взрывающихся стрелах Клинта, нанести дополнительный слой вибраниума на униформу Наташи или отполировать знаменитый щит Капитана Америки именно сейчас — его не остановит ничто, и Старку остается лишь ловить вдохновение за хвост. А остальным — и Стиву в том числе (особенно Стиву) — ждать, когда тот наконец выдохнется и покинет мастерскую. Каждый раз одно и то же — и этот исключением не стал.  
  
      Когда после четырех дней затворничества Тони наконец-то выходит (скорее даже выползает) из смежной с мастерской ванной комнаты, Стив лишь с улыбкой приветствует его кивком головы и приобнимает. Потому что — ну правда, злиться на него за то, что он снова исчез, невозможно. Во-первых, Тони приносит своим трудом пользу всему миру. А во-вторых — совершенно естественно, что ему необходимо порой побыть наедине с самим собой. За ним, в конце концов, ИскИн приглядывает, так что почему нет?  
  
      — Только не говори, что ты все эти дни караулил меня, — бормочет Тони, утыкаясь носом Стиву в плечо.  
  
      — Нет, меня ПЯТНИЦА предупредила, — отвечает тот и снова улыбается. — Но ты ведь знаешь, я могу и ждать. Я уже ждал тебя почти три года. По сравнению с этим все твои творческие загулы — ерунда.  
  
      — Вообще-то из нас двоих не я пафосно свалил из Нью-Йорка и просиживал штаны где-то в Африке, — усмехается Тони и приподнимает бровь, что смотрелось бы почти сексуально, если бы не отчетливо выделяющиеся синяки под покрасневшими глазами. — Так что кто еще из нас кого ждал — большой вопрос.  
  
      — Я думал, это ты мастер пафосных уходов. Напомни-ка, кто из нас двоих предпочел улететь в космос, лишь бы избежать разговора?  
  
      — Кэп, я уже говорил тебе, что…  
  
      — Не кэп, — Стив склоняет голову и прижимается щекой к плечу Тони. — Кэп я на миссиях. А сейчас мы дома. Чаю хочешь?  
  
      Старк медленно ведет рукой по телу Стива снизу вверх: касается левого бедра, невесомо оглаживает талию и наконец кладет обе руки ему на шею, сцепив их сзади в замок.  
  
      — К черту чай, — выпаливает он и вскидывает голову вверх. — Я слишком соскучился.  
  
      И с этими словами Тони резко приподнимается на носочки и отшатывается назад, вынуждая Стива буквально вжать его в стену.  
  
      Стив, недолго думая, прижимается к его губам и делает шаг вперед. Он знает, что в таком положении Тони будет задыхаться, но еще он знает, что того это нимало не смущает. Старк любит целоваться, будучи прислоненным к поверхностям, именно так — до обездвиживания, до нехватки воздуха. Удивительно даже: Стиву кажется, что сам он, если бы имел за плечами пытки утоплением, путешествие в червоточину и почти-смерть от нехватки кислорода где-то в далеком космосе, непременно паниковал бы. Однако Тони, когда между ними все только-только завертелось, объяснился более чем доступно: «Я доверяю тебе, Стивен Грант Роджерс. Это ты, просто ты. Это все ты». И у Стива каждый раз, когда он вспоминает этот момент, щемит сердце от невыносимой нежности.  
  
      Стив проводит рукой по растрепанным волосам Тони, не то приглаживая их, не то взъерошивая еще больше, а другую руку кладет ему на щеку. Скользя большим пальцем по чуть заросшему щетиной чужому подбородку, он думает, не стоит ли им остановиться сейчас: Тони провел за работой в мастерской четыре дня, куда сбежал практически сразу же после неопасной, но достаточно измотавшей всю команду миссии — и спал все это время, конечно же, урывками, если спал вообще; и хотя на страстный секс, возможно, сил у него и хватит, это лишь усугубит общую усталость. Однако если остановиться — Тони не поймет, примет это на свой счет и расстроится. И поэтому Стив решает прибегнуть к компромиссному варианту, который удовлетворит их обоих.  
  
      Он разрывает поцелуй, чуть отстраняет торс, одновременно вжимаясь в Старка пахом. Опускает руки с его головы на плечи, ведет пальцами по груди и касается губами шеи, обдает ее горячим дыханием. Тони жмурится (шея — одна из его самых чувствительных зон) и подается навстречу прикосновению, однако Стив тут же резко наклоняется и, не успевает Тони издать разочарованный вздох, начинает расцеловывать его грудь, постепенно опускаясь все ниже, пока не оказывается на коленях.  
  
      Очевидно понимая, к чему все идет, Тони шумно выдыхает и порывается скрестить руки за спиной. Стив отрицательно качает головой, берет Старка за ладонь и кладет ее себе на волосы; тот прикрывает глаза и с наслаждением зарывается туда пальцами.  
  
      Хитро улыбаясь, Стив дергает за пояс старковского халата и медленно, растягивая момент, приспускает боксеры. Его не смущает то, что они находятся не в спальне, а в общем коридоре, пусть остальные и заходят сюда не так часто (все-таки Старк знал, что делал, когда проектировал базу: мастерская находится в отдельной зоне, где «просто прогуливаться» невозможно, возможно лишь прийти специально). Стив и Тони сейчас на базе одни: Питер вообще живет со своей тетей, Клинт и Кэрол по делам в ЩИТе, Баки и Наташа на свидании, Брюс уехал на месяц в Индию, Тор и Локи в Норвегии со своим народом, Ванда и Вижен в свадебном путешествии, Стрэндж постигает дзен в Санктум Санкторуме, а неплохо в последнее время сдружившиеся Роуди с Сэмом уехали за город на пикник — так что помешать им сейчас никто не может.  
  
      Недолго думая, Стив упирается правой рукой в стену, обхватывает крепко стоящий член Тони левой и вбирает в рот головку. Тут же выпускает ее с громким звуком и проводит языком по стволу до основания.  
  
      — Дразнишься, — говорит севшим голосом Тони, прикрыв глаза. Стив лишь кивает и снова касается губами головки, что вызывает у Старка протяжный стон.  
  
      Тони обеими руками вцепляется в волосы Стива с такой силой, что тому становится немного больно — но в то же время тепло на душе. Потому что это — искреннее проявление эмоций, которое Тони позволяет себе не так уж часто, и Стив считает, что раз он способен заставить его снять эмоциональный блок, то может по праву гордиться собой.  
  
      Стив медленно насаживается ртом на член, придерживая его у основания, и тут же резко снимается, оставив во рту лишь головку. Несколько раз повторяет эти движения, поднимает голову и смотрит на Тони: тот уже явно наполовину потерял связь с реальностью, а значит, можно перестать его дразнить.  
  
      Убрав руку с основания, Стив кладет ее на задницу Тони, заглатывает большую часть члена и начинает двигаться. Язык скользит в собственном ритме, отличном от ритма рта, менее рваном и быстром, и от такого контраста Старк снова громко стонет.  
  
      — Хочу тебя, — хрипло говорит он, через какое-то время осторожно отстраняя Стива. — В спальню? Или… трахнешь меня прямо здесь?  
  
      На секунду Стив задумывается. И, снова обратив внимание на практически черные синяки под глазами Тони и заметив несколько лопнувших от напряжения последних дней капилляров в его глазах, принимает решение. Заниматься сейчас сексом с проникновением будет на грани сомнофилии — но оргазм Старк определенно заслужил.  
  
      Стив не отвечает, предпочтя словам действия. Он снова вбирает в рот член, втягивает щеки, создавая внутри вакуум, и Старка выгибает от этого дугой. Его руки снова оказываются на голове Стива: он гладит его волосы, а сам Стив в это время насаживается на член, постепенно ускоряя ритм. И когда Тони в какой-то момент — очевидно, рефлекторно, не до конца осознавая, что делает — толкается сам, Стив радуется: именно этого он и добивался.  
  
      Обеими руками он крепко припечатывает ладони Тони, до этого лишь едва касавшихся его волос, к своей голове. Старк понимает намек, но все равно вопросительно смотрит на Стива. Стив отвечает молчаливым согласием: крепко сжимает его ягодицы и толкает на себя.  
  
      И тогда Тони начинает двигаться сам — погружает член не полностью, но достаточно глубоко, периодически останавливаясь, чтобы у Стива была возможность перевести дыхание (буквально на пару секунд, но этого хватает). Стив пытается прижаться к Тони как можно крепче, вплавиться в него, увеличивая тем самым глубину проникновения, и сжимает его задницу с такой силой, что на ней, скорее всего, останутся синяки.  
  
      Когда толчки становятся резче и быстрее, а стоны громче, Стив задерживает дыхание и по возможности расслабляет горло, позволяя Старку полностью управлять процессом. Воздержание в несколько дней делает свое дело: для того, чтобы Тони приблизился к оргазму, многого не надо. Он издает еще один, самый громкий стон, практически крик — и кончает.  
  
      Стив сглатывает, наконец перестает сжимать задницу Тони и медленно поднимается. Устать он, конечно, не успел: для того, чтобы утомить суперсолдата, требуется что-то покруче не особо долгого минета, — но стоять на прямых ногах все-таки приятнее.  
  
      Тони, отдышавшись, открывает глаза и смотрит на Стива.  
  
      — Все хорошо? — спрашивает он дрогнувшим голосом.  
  
      — Лучше некуда, — отвечает Стив.  
  
      Старк выдыхает и порывисто прижимает его к себе.  
  
      — Спасибо, — бормочет он в плечо Стива. Тихо, но тот слышит.  
  
      Стив чуть отстраняется и вовлекает Тони в медленный поцелуй. Старк пытается углубить его, перевести из разряда нежных в страстный — но Стив не позволяет ему этого.  
  
      — Нет, продолжения сейчас не будет, — с улыбкой говорит он и поправляет прядь волос, закрывшую Тони левый глаз.  
  
      — Почему? — потрясенно спрашивает Тони. — Я сделал что-то… неприятное? Стив, прости меня, честное слово, я…  
  
      Закончить фразу он не успевает: Стив снова накрывает его губы своими и коротко целует. Разорвав поцелуй, он гладит Старка по щеке.  
  
      — Успокойся, ты не сделал ничего, что мне не понравилось и чего я не хотел, — заверяет он. — Но скажи честно: ты действительно в состоянии устроить секс-марафон сейчас, после нескольких дней непрерывной работы?  
  
      Тони напряженно закусывает нижнюю губу и какое-то время, явно задумавшись, смотрит невидящим взглядом куда-то в сторону.  
  
      — Ну, марафон — нет, тут ты прав, да и на какие-то особые постельные подвиги я вряд ли в данный конкретный момент способен, — наконец отвечает он. — Но если ты трахнешь меня сейчас, я не сломаюсь. Так что перестань строить из себя святошу-девственника и отнеси меня, черт подери, в спальню!  
  
      — Отнесу, — говорит Стив. — И ты будешь там отсыпаться. После того, как поешь.  
  
      — Роджерс, я же сказал, что я…  
  
      — Что ты не сломаешься. Я услышал. Но это не значит, что ты действительно хочешь сейчас продолжения. И даже не пытайся убедить меня в обратном: я же вижу, что ты еле на ногах держишься. Будь это не так, ты бы не вышел из мастерской еще долго.  
  
      Тони молчит, выражение послеоргазменного умиротворения сходит с его лица и меняется на расстроенное. То, как он поджимает губы, сигнализирует о том, что правоту Стива он все-таки признает.  
  
      — Но ты же не кончил, — возражает он. — Я кончил, а ты нет, это...  
  
      Стив мягко прижимает левую ладонь к его губам, а правую кладет ему на талию:  
  
      — В сексе не должно быть места принципу «Мне дали — я должен дать что-то взамен». Я не кредитор, Тони, и ты сейчас не взял у меня взаймы. Мне приятно, конечно, что ты беспокоишься о моих оргазмах, но я не хочу, чтобы для тебя заставить меня кончить было долгом, а не стремлением, — Стив может много еще что сказать по данному поводу — но решает, что не стоит. Вряд ли у Тони сейчас есть настроение погружаться в философские дебри. — Поэтому не переживай. Ты поешь, отоспишься, отдохнешь — а потом мы с тобой устроим марафон. Обещаю.  
  
      Тони не до конца, но все же расслабляется и позволяет себе упасть в объятия Стива. Тот растягивает губы в широкой, обнажающей зубы улыбке — и приподнимает Тони над полом.  
  


***

  
  
      Если бы Стива спросили, что, по его мнению, значит любить, он бы ответил — «заботиться». Глядя на то, как Тони за обе щеки уплетает приготовленные Наташей по петербургскому рецепту пышки (поразительно все-таки, как смертоносно умеет выглядеть Романова даже в фартуке, испачканная сахарной пудрой, когда грозится четвертовать любого, кто назовет пышки пончиками), Стив думает, что видеть его таким… умиротворенным, счастливым, домашним — это поистине счастье, даже большее, чем когда тот распластан под ним в постели. Хотя от этого Стив, конечно, тоже бы не отказался (вставший колом еще до минета член опал только сейчас) — но это позже, позже. Сейчас главное — накормить и уложить спать одного упрямого гения.  
  
      Заметив, что чая в кружке Тони с нарисованным на ней щитом Капитана Америки почти не осталось, Стив поднимается, снова включает чайник и достает из шкафчика заварку.  
  
      — Опять чай? — спрашивает Тони, изогнув бровь.  
  
      — Кофе сейчас не будет, даже не проси. Ты и так жил на одном лишь кофеине несколько дней. А сейчас ты, к тому же, собираешься наконец поспать, и сбивать сон — не лучшая идея. Потом я лично принесу тебе кофе в постель, но сейчас ты будешь умницей и выпьешь чаю. Договорились?  
  
      — Ладно, — недовольно бурчит Старк. — Ты прям такой… капитан. Всегда и везде, — а затем Тони ухмыляется, что в сочетании с все еще нахмуренными бровями выглядит мило и комично одновременно. — И это мне безумно нравится. Ты заботишься обо мне больше, чем я сам.  
  
      Стив подходит к Тони, садится на корточки, чтобы быть с ним на одном уровне, ставит локти ему на колени и подпирает ладонями подбородок.  
  
      — Все заботятся о тебе больше, чем ты сам, — с легким вздохом замечает он. — Но это ничего — теперь у тебя есть я, Тони. Пока мы живы, у тебя всегда буду я.  
  
      Ответить Старк не успевает: его опережает появившийся в дверном проеме Баки Барнс.  
  
      — Меня сейчас стошнит от умиления, — фыркает он и заходит на кухню. — Эти ваши вечные глаза-сердечки, когда вы смотрите друг на друга… Бррр. Еще потрахайтесь здесь.  
  
      — Угу, кто бы говорил, Барнс. Сам-то разве не обжимаешься с Романовой на каждом углу? У тебя вон засос над левой ключицей, ты в курсе? — парирует Тони и обнимает Стива за шею.  
  
      Сам Стив лишь улыбается. Видеть почти дружеское взаимодействие двух самых близких ему людей поистине дорогого стоит. Причем Тони, наряду с Наташей и самим Стивом, — один из тех, рядом с кем Баки позволяет себе расслабиться и становится похож на себя прежнего, каким был до того, как ГИДРА превратила его в Зимнего Солдата.  
  
      — Привет, Бак, — здоровается Стив.  
  
      А затем все-таки встает с корточек и идет заваривать Тони обещанный чай.  
  
      Баки, глядя на это, хмыкает, прислоняется спиной к стойке рядом с раковиной и поправляет бионической рукой выбившиеся из хвоста пряди длинных волос:  
  
      — Ох, Стиви, разбалуешь ты его! Пожестче с этим гением доморощенным надо, пожестче!  
  
      — Не волнуйся, Барнс — ухмыляется Тони. — Уж поверь мне: Стив, когда надо, умеет быть по-настоящему жестким, — добавляет он, отчетливо выделяя последнее слово, и многозначительно играет бровями.   
  
      — Тони! — Стив краснеет, но перестает смущаться, когда слышит, как они с Баки начинают в унисон смеяться.  
  
      Господи, какое же счастье, что эти двое все-таки поладили. Не сразу, конечно, и отнюдь не легко. Но Тони все-таки понял (причем, как он утверждает, практически с самого начала), что его родителей убила ГИДРА, а не Джеймс Барнс, а Баки, когда был возвращен из распыленных, сам пришел к Старку с повинной, готовый к любому приговору, который тот вынесет. Приговора в итоге не последовало: они осторожно, маленькими шажочками, но все-таки сблизились — ради Стива. И теперь троллий дуэт Мстителей Старк–Бартон превратился в триумвират Старк–Бартон–Барнс.  
  
      Когда на кухню приходит расслабленная после горячей ванны Наташа, они минут десять сидят вчетвером, болтают о пустяках и спорят, чьи глаза-сердечки тошнотворнее: двух лидеров команды или, как метко выразился в свое время Клинт, «парочки ассасинов-коммунистов». А потом Тони начинает совсем клевать носом, и они со Стивом все-таки уходят.  
  


***

  
  
      Если бы Стива спросили, сложно ли любить Тони Старка — он бы, право слово, не знал, что ответить. С одной стороны — конечно, сложно; сложнее, чем, например метать во врагов щит. Тони действительно человек с тяжелым характером и эксцентричным поведением (которое, однако, перестает быть непонятным, когда понимаешь причины); за плечами у него десятилетия саморазрушения, которые были и следствием, и причиной многих психологических проблем. Даже сейчас Стив не уверен, что Старк доверяет ему до конца, хотя винит в этом лишь себя самого: он действительно очень сильно провинился перед Тони, не рассказав ему правду о смерти его родителей, к Гражданской войне Мстителей он тоже приложил руку, а вместе они всего-навсего полгода — и до этого не разговаривали несколько лет.  
  
      Но с другой стороны — Стив смотрит, как Тони во сне переворачивается на бок, зажимая одеяло между коленками, и понимает: влюбиться в него было на самом деле очень легко. Настолько, что он даже не может сказать, в какой именно момент это произошло. Когда Старк после победы над Альтроном ушел из Мстителей, и Стив понял, как сильно будет по нему скучать? Когда, скрываясь на ферме Клинта, они с Тони были вынуждены ночевать в одной кровати, и Стив помогал ему справиться с панической атакой после кошмара? Когда Тони принял решение отправиться с ядерной ракетой в червоточину? Может, и вовсе во время их первой стычки на хэликэрриере ЩИТа? Стив действительно не знает — зато прекрасно помнит, как между ними наконец-то все завертелось.  
  
      Все началось с Таноса: во время финального сражения тот атаковал Стива именно тогда, когда его вибраниумный щит был далеко, и собрался нанести ему, может, и не смертельный, но, несмотря на подаренную сывороткой суперсилу, опасный удар — однако бросившийся наперерез Железный Человек закрыл его собой. По счастью, броня защитила его, и он серьезно не пострадал, отделался лишь ушибами и ссадинами, но испугаться Стив успел. И когда он понял, что все обошлось, то едва не разрыдался от облегчения — а затем крепко прижал открывшего лицо Тони к себе и поцеловал его прямо на поле боя, на глазах у всех.  
  
      Это был, можно сказать, их первый контакт после драки в Сибири: когда Мстители наконец воссоединились, когда Тони нашел путь из далекого космоса домой, он, вопреки ожиданиям Стива, не орал на него, не обзывал последними словами, а предпочитал и вовсе избегать: разговаривал сухо, коротко, исключительно по делу — и находил предлог сразу же закончить разговор, если Стив пытался перевести его в личное русло. Даже щит он вернул ему не сам, а через Роуди. Так что первый поцелуй стал квинтэссенцией всех накопившихся за годы молчания эмоций — причем для обоих, потому что Тони, отвечая, сминал губы Стива с какой-то безумной страстью на грани ярости. А когда все закончилось — он, разумеется, сбежал. Хотя сам Тони предпочел впоследствии назвать это тактическим отступлением.   
  
      А потом, спустя где-то неделю после победы над Таносом, Старк пришел к Стиву сам — бледный, нервный, напряженный — и начал наконец орать, долго, громко и не стесняясь в выражениях, припоминать буквально все, что у него накопилось не то что со времен Гражданской войны, но и с детства, когда Говард только и говорил, что о Капитане Америке, а маленький Тони понимал, что никогда не сможет сравниться в глазах отца со знаменитым героем войны. Стив поначалу молча слушал (большую часть упреков он действительно честно заслужил, так что все справедливо), потом пытался оправдываться, но понял, что это бесполезно, и начал орать в ответ — потому что иначе Старк не обратил бы внимания ни на какие его слова.  
  
      В какой-то момент Тони подскочил к нему и замахнулся — но вместо того, чтобы ударить, схватил его за подбородок и поцеловал, горько и отчаянно. Стив, конечно же, ответил на поцелуй, его руки сами собой оказались у Тони на лопатках, а колено протиснулось между его ног — и совершенно естественно, что их первый секс случился именно тогда. И он, как ни странно, не был замешан на ярости: Стив брал Тони медленно, не забывая, совершая толчки, покрывать поцелуями каждый участок кожи, до которого только мог дотянуться, а Тони был настолько искренен и восприимчив к каждому прикосновению, что у Стива голова кругом шла от нежности.  
  
      Когда после оргазма Тони пришел в себя, он, конечно, попытался снова сбежать, но Стив не отпустил его. Вот просто не отпустил — и все. И это было, пожалуй, лучшим решением за всю его жизнь.  
  
      Старк что-то бубнит во сне и поворачивается на другой бок. Одеяло в итоге оказывается совершенно перекрученным, практически не прикрывающим толком его тело — но не похоже, что ему холодно, поэтому Стив не спешит ничего поправлять. Зато эстетически это выглядит впечатляюще — поэтому он, недолго думая, берет в руки скетчбук и карандаш.  
  
      Первым делом Стив определяет на бумаге положение головы, затем проводит линию до пяток, очерчивая контуры лежащего тела. Быстро отделяет одеяло, чуть выделив тени — и переходит к верхней части туловища.  
  
      Всегда, изображая по пояс обнаженного Старка, Стив не забывает переносить на бумагу и скопление шрамов на его груди. Поначалу Тони стеснялся их и поэтому был против, но перестал возражать, когда решил перебороть стеснение и воспринимать их не как дефект, а как нечто, напротив, доказывающее его силу, доказывающее, что он боец.  
  
      Старк, конечно, не самая покладистая модель. Изображать его, даже спящего, всегда приходится быстро, пока тот не успевает поменять положение, и наброски получаются резкими, схематичными — но, может, именно поэтому и передают характер.   
  
      Во сне Тони кажется хрупким, почти беззащитным — иногда Стив даже забывает, что перед ним, на минуточку, несокрушимый Железный Человек. И в такие моменты он позволяет своему перманентному стремлению защищать других проявляться и опекает Тони всеми доступными способами: обнимает со спины, следит, чтобы ему не было холодно или жарко, не дает остальным будить его — если только речь не идет о форс-мажорных ситуациях вроде очередного общего сбора команды. Ну или просто запечатлевает его на бумаге, чтобы образ хранился не только в памяти.  
  
      Стив делает заключительный штрих, отчетливее выделяя на бумаге линию челюсти. Затем прорисовывает приоткрытые губы — и откладывает скетчбук, делает шаг к кровати, протягивает руку, невесомо касается волос Тони.  
  
      В этот момент Старк открывает глаза и поднимает голову.  
  
      — Стив? — сонно бормочет он. — Все в порядке?  
  
      — Да, Тони, — отвечает тот. — Спи.  
  
      А затем ложится рядом и тоже засыпает. Суперсолдаты все-таки тоже должны отдыхать.  
  


***

  
  
      Если бы Стива спросили, все ли в его отношениях с Тони Старком гладко — он бы, к сожалению, ответил отрицательно. Они и до Гражданской войны часто ругались, хотя были хорошими друзьями — а уж после нее их доверие друг к другу пошатнулось по-настоящему сильно. Поначалу Тони не выносил, когда Стив трогал его грудь — это, как он признался позже, напоминало ему, как тот в Сибири разбил щитом его реактор, — а сам Стив напрягался, когда Старк дотрагивался до бионической руки Баки, даже несмотря на то, что он был единственным человеком в команде, способным ее апгрейдить или починить.  
  
      Зоковианский договор в первые месяцы отношений был по-настоящему взрывоопасной темой: едва кто-то из них о нем заговаривал, начинались жуткие скандалы. Вспыльчивый Старк, естественно, начинал огрызаться — а Стив, полагая, что восстанавливает таким образом справедливость, отвечал тем же.  
  
      — Роджерс, ты что, всерьез считаешь, что я прогнулся под Росса? Ты действительно настолько идиот? — разъярялся Тони. — Я пытался, мать твою, сохранить команду!  
  
      — Я знаю! Но как ты не понимаешь: Росс же просто-напросто надавил на твое гипертрофированное чувство вины, и ты позволил ему манипулировать собой…  
  
      И так далее, и так далее, и так далее.  
  
      Тема убийства Говарда и Марии Старк была еще более тяжелой. И Тони, когда она в очередной раз всплывала, уже не впадал в ярость, а лишь выглядел настолько несчастным и потерянным, что у Стива сжималось сердце.  
  
      — Почему ты не сказал мне? — с болью в голосе спрашивал он. — Как ты, чертов Капитан Америка, мог знать и не сказать мне?  
  
      И хотя Стив, конечно, не раз признавал, что повел себя по-свински, и искренне извинялся, он так и не смог ответить, почему же когда-то решил, что Старку будет лучше оставаться в неведении. Наверное, он просто испугался, хотя в глубине души прекрасно все эти годы понимал, что Тони не просто должен был знать — а узнать именно от него.  
  
      Они кричали друг на друга, расходились по разным углам, а потом просто вели себя как ни в чем не бывало. Но в какой-то момент Стив понял, что это не выход: как мусор в ведре ни утрамбовывай, его все равно придется выносить. И однажды после очередной ссоры он не ушел в спортзал выбивать пыль из боксерской груши, а лишь крепко прижал разозленного Старка к себе.  
  
      — Все хорошо, — Стив гладил его спину, не обращая внимания на попытки вырваться и требования «убрать свои гребаные руки». — Все уже в прошлом, Тони. Я люблю тебя. Люблю, несмотря ни на что.  
  
      И, успокоившись, они сели рядом и тщательно проговорили каждый тяжелый момент, сойдясь в итоге на том, что прошлое уже не изменишь — но зато можно сделать выводы и учесть их на будущее.  
  
      Сейчас им тоже непросто: они до сих пор не могут обсуждать некоторые вещи спокойно и без эмоций, до сих пор чересчур осторожничают друг с другом, будто боятся разрушить то хрупкое, что происходит между ними — но учатся разговаривать друг с другом и слышать друг друга. Они взяли за правило думать в первую очередь не о себе, а о партнере — и у них, кажется, получается. В конце концов, именно в этом суть любых, не только романтических, отношений, не так ли?  
  


***

  
  
      Когда Стив просыпается, он в постели один, но из ванной доносится звук льющейся воды, так что местоположение Тони он определяет без проблем. Сделанный ночью набросок лежит не в том положении, в котором он его оставил, — значит, Тони его не только заметил, но и внимательно рассмотрел. А оставленная в правом нижнем углу надпись  _«Очень круто. Спасибо! Т.»_  не оставляет сомнений в том, что тот порыв Стива оценил.  
  
      Стив не знает, сколько времени Тони еще проведет в ванной, но надеется, что минут пять–десять у него еще есть. Конечно, воспользоваться стоящей в спальне кофемашиной будет гораздо быстрее, но все-таки лучше он приготовит обещанный кофе сам — в турке. Это он наловчился делать уже давно, задолго до того, как они с Тони начали встречаться.  
  
      И когда Стив вновь появляется в спальне с подносом в руках, Тони как раз выходит из ванной — тщательно выбритый, с влажными волосами и повязанным на бедрах полотенцем. Увидев Стива, он широко улыбается, подходит к нему и берет с подноса чашку.  
  
      — Я смотрю, ты времени зря не терял, — говорит он после того, как делает глоток, и щурится от удовольствия.  
  
      — Вчера я обещал тебе кофе в постель, Тони. Я помню.  
  
      — Ага. А я вот помню, что ты обещал мне не только кофе, — Старк снова делает глоток, ухмыляется и подмигивает. — Но только если ты хочешь, — добавляет он уже серьезно.  
  
      Стив чуть сдвигается, обнимает Тони со спины и наклоняет голову к его уху.  
  
      — Секс-марафон? Конечно, хочу. Даже не сомневайся.  
  
      А затем оглаживает руками его бедра прямо через повязанное полотенце, параллельно покрывая поцелуями шею.  
  
      Тони хмыкает и опустошает чашку, ставит ее на тумбочку, откладывает в сторону поднос — и разворачивается к Стиву, прихватывает зубами его нижнюю губу. Тут же зализывает укус, ласкает кончиком языка его сомкнутые губы. Стив размыкает их — и Тони неглубоко скользит в его рот, касается своим языком языка Стива. Тот не сдерживает стона и в очередной раз удивляется: как Тони удается так завести его одними лишь поцелуями? Да, не зря Старк получил в свое время славу Казановы, любовник из него — и в верхней, и в нижней позиции — просто великолепный. Стив до сих пор иногда волнуется, дотягивает ли он до его уровня.  
  
      Тони тем временем подталкивает Стива в сторону кровати, и тот падает на спину. И широко улыбается, когда Старк сбрасывает с себя полотенце и забирается сверху.  
  
      — Все хорошо? — спрашивает Тони, наклоняясь к Стиву и беря его лицо в ладони.  
  
      — Все прекрасно. Я люблю тебя.  
  
      — И я тебя люблю.  
  
      Да, их отношения всегда были слишком сложными и запутанными для того, чтобы все окрасилось в исключительно радужные тона спустя каких-то полгода после примирения. Да, им обоим предстоит еще многому научиться. Но Стив готов к любым трудностям — и в готовности Тони не сомневается. И если бы его спросили, хотел бы он для себя иной жизни — он бы ответил твердым и однозначным «нет».


End file.
